Einer Wand drohen
by Ginevrose
Summary: Sirius wartet auf James, dass er von der Arbeit zurück kommt. Und er ist tierisch gelangweilt. Die Lösung: Einfach die schwangere Lily anstupsen. One-Shot. Übersetzung.


**Zusammenfassung:** Sirius wartet auf James, dass er von der Arbeit zurück kommt. Und er ist tierisch gelangweilt. Die Lösung: Einfach die schwangere Lily anstupsen.

**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling, die Story Siriusly Klutzy. Ich habe nur übersetzt!

**_Einer Wand drohen_** (Originaltitel: **Threatening a Wall**)

Eine sehr schwangere Lily saß in ihrem Wohnzimmer und durchforstete eine Schachtel voller Fotos, die sie ein paar Monate zuvor aus dem Hause ihrer Eltern abholte. Sirius saß auf einem Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und wartete auf James' Rückkehr von seiner Arbeit. Er war gelangweilt.

Nach ungefähr drei Minuten, in die er Lily ihre Fotos aussortieren sah, stand er auf um ihr zu helfen.

„Hey Lily", sagte er und plumpste neben sie. „Was machst du?"

Lily lächelte. „Schaue mir eine paar alte Fotos von früher an, wo ich noch jünger war."

„Bist du das? Mit den Sommersprossen?", fragte er und hielt ein Foto eines kleinen rothaarigen Kindes hoch, das einem Kätzchen in den Bauch stupste. Hinter ihr war ihre Mutter und neben ihr, ihre Schwester.

„Ja, das war unsere Katze ‚Kürbis'."

Sirius prustete. „Originell."

„Was ist damit?", fragte er ein paar Minuten später.

In seiner Hand war ein Bild von Lily. Ihre Haare waren unordentlich. Sie hatte Lippenstift drauf, dessen Spur von ihren Lippen bis zum Kinn verlief. Sie stand auf den High Heels ihrer Mutter und hatte ein Shirt an, das ihr viel zu groß war.

„Tunia hat mich mal so zugerichtet", sagte sie und rümpfte die Nase.

„Hat James nicht das Gleiche getan?", fragte Sirius mit einem Grinsen.

„Was? Die Kleider meiner Mutter angezogen?"

„Nein, dich eine Nacht mal so aussehen lassen." Sie schaute ihn seltsam an. Er verdrehte die Augen. „Unordentliche Haare, verschmierter Lippenstift. Komm schon, Lily, ich weiß genug um zu wissen, dass das ein Bild nachm Sex ist."

„SIRIUS! Ich war _acht_!"

„Natürlich."

Lily schnappte sich das Bild von ihm zurück und warf es in die Schachtel.

„Keine Fotos mehr für dich", sagte sie und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

Lily schaute sich weiter die Fotos an, als sie einen kleinen Stupser in ihrem Bauch bekam.

„Sirius, wofür war das denn?" Sie ließ drei Bilder in die Schachtel fallen, auf denen alle sie und Petunia im Garten abgebildet waren.

„Denkst du er tritt mich zurück?", fragte Sirius hoffnungsvoll.

„Womöglich nicht."

„Ich wette doch."

Sirius stupste sie wieder an. Als nichts passierte, außer einem Feuerfunkeln in Lilys Augen, beugte sich Sirius vor, um mit ihrem Bäuchlein zu sprechen.

„Hi, Harry. Ich bin's Onkel Sirius. Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass wenn du nicht bald zurück trittst, deine Mutter mir den Kopf abreißen wird!"

Lily lächelte, schirmte ihren Bauch aber immer noch vor Sirius' wütendem Zeigefinger ab.

„Hör auf, Harry anzustupsen!"

Sirius stupste ihn wieder an.

„Ich glaube es ist nur sein Ellbogen. Er wird schon _in Ordnung_ sein."

_Stups_.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass es ein Ellbogen ist. Es ist vielleicht sein Kopf!"

Sirius lächelte und stupste ihn wieder an.

„Sirius, ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn mein Kind mit einer fingergroßen Einkerbung in seinem Kopf rauskommt, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du eine hammergroße bekommst!"

Sirius schaute sie einen Moment lang neugierig an, bevor, „Was ist ein Hammer?"

„Ein großes, schweres, metallenes Muggelobjekt, das wir für dafür benutzen, jemandem den Schädel einzuhauen", entgegnete Lily ihm mit einem Grinsen. Was Lily der Einfachheit halber vergessen hatte zu erwähnen, war, dass man damit Nägel reinhaut, aber das musste Sirius nicht wissen.

Sirius war eine Minute lang halb zurückgeschreckt, bevor...

_Stups._

„SIRIUS!"

„WAS DENN? Er _mag_ es, Lils. Keine Sorge. Er lacht. Erinnerst du dich, Lily? Ich stupse seinen _Musikantenknochen_ an."

„Das tut er bestimmt nicht! _Hör auf, mein Baby anzustupsen_!"

Der Kamin wurde einen Moment lang grün und raus kam James Potter.

_Stups._

„Sirius, wenn ich jetzt nicht schwanger wäre, würde ich dir deine Haare rausreißen!"

„Nein, würdest du nicht, Lily. Ich würde lächerlich kahl aussehen."

„Jep, das würdest du", kommentierte James. Er ließ seinen Umhang auf einen Stuhl fallen und kniete sich neben seiner Frau. Er küsste sie auf die Wange. „Wieso reißt du Sirius' Haare raus?"

„Er _stupst_ Harry an!"

„Es wird ihm schon gut gehen! Er ist taff, wie ein Potter Mann es auch sein sollte."

„Oh Merlin", sagte Lily.

Sie stand auf und ließ die Schachtel mit ihren Fotos in die Küche schweben – dem zurzeit normalsten Ort im Haus.

o

Zum Abendessen am nächsten Tag, war Sirius wieder da. James hatte auf der Herdplatte Wasser zum Kochen gestellt. Lily saß am Tisch und las den ‚Tagespropheten', als sie einen Stoß an der Seite spürte. Sie schaute runter auf ihren Bauch. Nichts. Ein paar weitere Stöße kamen, bevor sie bemerkte, dass es Harry war, der trat.

„Oh, Harry", sagte Lily lachend.

„Was?", fragten James und Sirius.

„Erinnerst du dich, als du gesagt hast, er solle wieder zurücktreten?"

Sirius grinste.


End file.
